Changes
by Stelena1953
Summary: Without Bella. The story starts with a little flashback of Esme's life. The plot: Katharina is 17 years old and she really plays Old Harry with her parents.They are unable to cope with her behavior any longer. That's why Katharina is sent to the USA.


_Esme's POV:_

I just hated my dad! How could he do this to me? I didn't want to marry this idiot Charles Evenson! Since my childhood it was my dream to be a teacher and to help children to learn something important for their lives. Something they really can use in their future.

But my father thought that this idea would be ridiculous, he just laughed at me and decided that I would marry Mr. Charles Evenson.

It didn't matter to him that I never wanted to marry this guy. How I hated my life!

But there was no sense in crying and fretting. 8 hours ago I married him. We married on April, 18th 1917 with an excited husband and a not blushing bride. I should have been as stubborn as I normally am, but I didn't say no. I didn't care of the consequences, but I wanted to save the disgrace from my parents. I so wanted to live my own life and to be independent. At least my parents were happy and thought they really got a nice husband for me. If they only knew…

-a few weeks later-

It was midnight and I was wide awake. I sensed Charles' breathe in my neck. He disgusted me, I felt nauseated. Again I wished I could just run away and hide in the forest. But Charles was an important man; he could easily lead a searching party to find me. Sooner or later I would be under his thumb again.

There was no sense in trying, I had no hope. The situation would just be worse. For my misbehavior I would receive a good beating. After this I would be forced to fulfill any of his wishes.

Charles turned around and touched my hip with his hand. Frantically, I tried to catch my breath. I froze in my position and wished that this night would be over soon. I wanted to be distracted, I wanted to work in the house and not be his willing puppet.

Four hours later my wish was granted and the night was over. He woke up and kissed me on the cheek. I fell asleep despite of my nausea and dreamt of being a teacher. I wondered how different my life would have been if I just had other opportunities. It would have been better and easier to find hope.

Well, reality was catching up on me. He slapped me on the shoulder and woke me up. He bent over me and his foul breathe welled over me. I coughed. "If you don't prepare my breakfast immediately, you will experience the power of my right hand!" he threatened. As if I had needed this. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I lit a fire in the stove and beat some eggs. I mixed it with fresh herbs and bacon. Soon the fire was big enough to heat the thick pan, so I melted butter and poured the eggs in it. Patiently I waited to create a perfect omelet.

Along with some orange juice I put the finished dinner on the table. I heard his footsteps on the staircase and nearly panicked. Hopefully I didn't forget anything and fulfilled his wishes!

But of course I didn't. The egg was to dry, the bacon brackish and the juice not fresh enough.

I was sure that these mistakes would lead to his evening routine. Like every evening he would abuse me.

-The next day-

My parents said they would visit me in the early afternoon. They wanted to see our house and control their little daughter. I didn't want them to be angry, so I decided to make apple pie. As a house wife it was my duty to entertain my guests.

All was prepared, but I needed some apples. I went to the garden and took a basket with me.

When I was a little child I always played outside. My parents had an orchard like this, so we enjoyed playing "Natives" and other games here. We climbed into the trees and lived a happy life. I really missed this time. I would have given anything to be young again, to not know anything of the problems of grown-ups.

Suddenly something hard touched my head. I jumped back. When I realized what had scared me I burst into laughter. A branch of an apple tree was near to my hair. I examined the apple tree closely. It looked like a twin of my favorite tree. The tree I climbed and fell down. I broke my leg on this day and met a fair angel. He was my doctor. I sighed. I really missed the fair angel. If only I had to marry him instead of Charles… I stopped myself. It was dangerous to think of these things again. It would only make it worse. I couldn't change my situation. Of course the strict voice in my head was right. It would only hurt me if I would continue picturing myself in his arms. There was no hope for this future.

So I climbed the tree and picked some apples. I filled the basket and went back home. After I finished the pie I rested for a bit, when I heard a knock on the door.

Charles was still working, so I knew: My parents were waiting for me. I put the apron down and opened the door. They sat down at the table and the three of us ate apple pie and drank a cup of coffee. We talked about nonsense.

After some time my Dad went to the bathroom and I caught the moment and sat down beside my mom. "You have to help me, please" I pleaded. "I have to talk to you about Charles." She just shook her head and sighed. "Darling, not again! Charles is such a gentleman. You should be happy! Every girl would give her left leg to get a husband like this!"

I disagreed. "Mom, he isn't the nice man you imagine! He is abusive, he hits me and he bosses me around!"

She was angry now. She merely spat the words out. "That's enough, Esme Anne! He is nice. You must not blame him for your clumsiness! Be more carefully and behave like a nice young lady!"

I couldn't believe it. My own mother didn't want to help me. Tears started to fill my eyes, but I worked hard and I didn't cry. I was so disappointed. My mother was my last resort to get out of this hell on earth.

My parents left two hours later. My mother eyed me skeptically. I knew what she meant: Stick to Charles, be strong, don't bother me with this topic anymore. My mother was no shelter for me anymore.


End file.
